


Отец семейства

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон знакомится с Джеком Харкнессом и узнает много нового и невероятного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отец семейства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paterfamilias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488422) by [Lilithangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Бета: Estimada  
> От переводчика: АУ по отношению к третьему сезону «Шерлока» в части личностей родителей Шерлока и Майкрофта  
> Переведено на ЗФБ 2014

До того, как на улице напротив их дома остановился лимузин, Шерлок не ответил на пять телефонных звонков. Джон вздохнул и пошел вслед за Шерлоком, который явно собирался сбежать от брата и уже готов был быстрым шагом миновать машину. Майкрофт, однако, успел преградить ему путь и сказал:

‒ В твоих же интересах выслушать меня, Шерлок.

‒ Ничто, что исходит от тебя, мне не интересно, ‒ ответил Шерлок, обходя его.

‒ Для консультации по этому делу был вызван Кардифф, ‒ сказал Майкрофт в спину Шерлоку.

К удивлению Джона Шерлок резко остановился и повернулся.

‒ Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду не весь город Кардифф в полном составе, ‒ уточнил Джон, глядя на Холмсов, которые разговаривали в этот момент многозначительными взглядами.

‒ Конечно, нет, Джон, ‒ откликнулся Шерлок. ‒ Майкрофт имеет в виду Джека.

‒ Его ты избежать не сможешь, ‒ сказал Майкрофт. ‒ Хотя бы потому, что у него ключ к разгадке.

‒ Очевидно, ‒ фыркнул Шерлок и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, пошел прочь.

‒ Кто такой Джек? ‒ поинтересовался Джон у Майкрофа, но тот уже сел в машину. ‒ Кто такой Джек? ‒ громко спросил он теперь у Шерлока, догоняя его.

‒ Он будет в Скотланд-Ярде, ‒ не сбавляя шага, сказал Шерлок. ‒ Лестрад специально скрыл это от меня.

‒ Почему Лестрад скрыл от тебя Джека?

‒ Не его самого, а информацию о том, что он замешан в этом деле, неужели не понятно? ‒ раздраженно ответил Шерлок.

‒ Что тут может быть понято? Кто такой Джек и почему Скотланд-Ярд вызвал его? Да, это странное дело, но ты и не такое распутывал.

‒ Если в деле замешан Джек, то оно намного страннее всего, чем мы до этого занимались. Джек редко покидает Кардифф ‒ он руководит спецподразделением, которое расследует необъяснимые явления. В Кардиффе это обычное дело, и Джек, как правило, очень занят.

Презрительное фырканье ясно демонстрировало отношение Шерлока к необъяснимым явлениям.

‒ Спецподразделение? Он что, Малдер?

‒ Он Джек, ‒ равнодушным тоном ответил Шерлок.

‒ Значит, мы едем в Скотланд-Ярд? ‒ вздохнул Джон.

‒ Конечно. Кто знает, сколько проблем он там уже вызвал.

Джон, как это часто бывало, поспешно влез в такси, которое уже готово было тронуться с места.

‒ Большая часть детективов Ярда терпеть не может Джека, ‒ сказал Шерлок. ‒ Он не подчиняется полиции и не устает им об этом напоминать, особенно когда у них нет выбора, кроме как согласиться на его помощь.

‒ Это очень похоже на одного моего знакомого, ‒ пробормотал Джон, и Шерлок недовольно посмотрел на него.

‒ Он также в хороших отношениях с удивительно большим числом сильных мира сего, ‒ добавил Шерлок. ‒ Он военный, но не того типа, к которому ты привык.

‒ Кажется, он весьма интересная личность.

‒ Ничего подобного, ‒ отрезал Шерлок. ‒ Он невыносимый, самодовольный и слишком любит тайны.

‒ Ну точно, совсем как мой знакомый, ‒ сказал Джон, и остаток пути прошел в полной тишине.

Едва они вошли в здание Ярда, как мимо них промчалась Салли, направлявшаяся к выходу.

‒ Уведите его отсюда, пока кто-нибудь его не пристрелил, ‒ рявкнула она на полном ходу.

‒ Да, ‒ сказал Шерлок Джону, ‒ существует человек, которого она ненавидит больше, чем меня. Хотя это скорее вина Андерсона с его откровенно пугающей влюбленностью во все, что связано с Джеком.

‒ Влюбленность в Джека… он что, гей? Джек, я имею в виду.

‒Нет, но он достаточно разборчив, чтобы не опуститься до Андерсона, ‒ ответил Шерлок, окончательно запутав Джона.

Когда они подошли к кабинету Лестрада, Джон увидел через стекло высокого мужчину в длинном пальто, которое производило больший драматический эффект, чем пальто Шерлока. Мужчина обернулся на звук открывшейся двери, и Джон восхитился его мужественной челюстью, ямочкам на щеках и очень белыми прямыми зубами.

–Шерлок, ты мне совсем не пишешь, – с широкой улыбкой сказал мужчина. – Я знаю о том, как ты сейчас живешь, только из рождественского письма Майкрофта. А это, должно быть, твой доктор.

Он посмотрел на Джона, который едва не сделал шаг назад, ошеломленный его ослепительной улыбкой.

– Джек, что тебе известно о деле? – не обращая внимания на его слова, спросил Шерлок.

– Я капитан Джек Харкнесс, – представился Джек, протягивая Джону руку, – но ты можешь звать меня Джеком. Как тебя называть, капитаном или доктором? Или, может, Джоном? Если мы оба будем капитанами, то запутаемся, а доктора вызывают у меня возбуждение.

– Прекрати, – приказал Шерлок, пока Джон, все еще не отошедший от сокрушающего обаяния Джека, пожимал тому руку.

– Майкрофт пишет тебе письма на Рождество? Зови меня Джоном, пожалуйста.

– Это традиция, а Майкрофт любит придерживаться традиций, – ответил Джек.

– Как будто ты без него не знал бы, что здесь происходит, – хмыкнул Шерлок.

– По крайней мере, он старается поддерживать со мной связь.

– Вы двое родственники? – спросил Джон, переводя взгляд с Джека на Шерлока и обратно. – Очень на это похоже.

– Они всегда так, – сказал Лестрад, напоминая о себе. – Шерлок выходит из себя и настаивает, что сам может справиться с делом, потом Джек доказывает, что он знает о происходящем больше него, они оба уходят, дело остается нераскрытым, но подобные преступления больше не случаются, поэтому это не отражается на моей репутации, что хорошо. А теперь давайте уже перейдем к последнему пункту, и вы освободите мой кабинет.

– Грег, – рассмеялся Джек и положил руку ему на плечо, – на самом деле ты нас любишь.

– Нет, мне лишь временами нравишься ты, и я терплю Шерлока за его помощь, но вы раздражаете моих людей, а мне из-за вас приходится писать кучу отчетов.

Джек снова рассмеялся и быстро поцеловал его в макушку. К удивлению Джона, Лестрад лишь вздохнул в ответ на это.

– Я передам от тебя привет Майкрофту, – сказал Джек, ловко уворачиваясь от ручки, которую бросил в него Лестрад.

Внезапно посерьезнев, Джек постучал по папке, лежавший на столе.

– Здесь все, что я могу сообщить вам о подозреваемом.

– Значит, почти ничего, и от этого не будет никакой пользы, – ответил Шерлок, беря в руки папку. – Твоя новая пассия потакает твоим достойным сожаления вкусам, – добавил он, просматривая материалы дела.

Глаза Джека загорелись – Джон никогда раньше не видел такого в реальной жизни, считая это литературным оборотом, – и он спросил:

– Что меня выдало?

– Твоя шинель точная копия предыдущей, но очевидно, что она не бывала в настоящем бою, твоя обычная деятельность не в счет. Три пуговицы на твоей рубашке были оторваны – только, пожалуйста, не рассказывай, как это произошло, мне совершенно не интересно, – и пришиты обратно, потому что это твоя любимая рубашка. Несколько маленьких пятен кофе на рукаве свидетельствуют о том, что это был хороший кофе, который ты не хотел пролить, и, к тому же, ты слишком самодоволен, как бываешь в разгар новых отношений, – выпалил Шерлок.

– Блестяще, как всегда, – с гордой улыбкой сказал Джек.

– Почему ты просто не можешь сказать «отвали», как нормальный человек? – пожаловался Шерлок.

– Ты же знаешь, что я всегда наслаждался твоими дедуктивными способностями, – сказал Джек.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Шерлок перебил его:

– Конечно! Теперь все ясно. Твои люди ошибаются, – бросил он папку Джеку, – и скажи Оуэну, чтобы он держал свои руки подальше от Молли. Идем, если я прав, а я всегда прав, они попытаются сделать это еще раз, до того как отбудут.

– Отбудут куда? – спросил Джон, но Шерлок, не слушая его, эффектно развернулся и открыл дверь.

– Идем, Джон. Ты тоже, Джек, если хочешь.

– Конечно, хочу. Детектив-инспектор, как всегда было приятно пообщаться.

– Само собой. А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока Андерсон не вернулся с тем образцом, который он собирался тебе показать.

– Передай ему мою любовь, – сказал Джек и махнул рукой, призывая Джона идти вперед. – После вас, доктор Ватсон. Не волнуйся, Шерлок далеко не ушел.

Он оказался прав: Шерлок стоял на улице перед Ярдом, прислонившись к большому черному «Рендж Роверу». Джек бросил ему ключи от машины и сел на пассажирское сидение.

– Ты разрешишь ему вести? – изумился Джон.

– Я сам учил его водить, – отозвался Джек и добавил: – Не врежься никуда на этот раз.

– Это не стандартная модель, – заметил Джон, осматривая внедорожник изнутри.

– Майкрофта не слишком обрадовала ее цена.

– Майкрофта не слишком обрадовала необходимость скрывать эту цену от Парламента, – возразил Шерлок.

Джек проверил что-то на экране браслета, который, если судить по начинке машины, был вовсе не часами.

Шерлок вел машину лучше, чем Джон боялся, но все же чересчур безрассудно, на его вкус. Джек же казался совершенно спокойным и расслабленным.

– Опять доки, – поняв, куда они едут, произнес Джек. – Ну почему это всегда или доки, или склады? Почему никто больше не ходит в клубы?

– Прекрати пытаться произвести впечатление на Джона, – бросил Шерлок, подъезжая к старому консервному заводу.

– Логично, – увидев здание, сказал Джек. – Полно распавшихся ионов и селедки на закуску.

– Кражи не имели никакого смысла, пока ты не показал мне, на что охотишься, – ответил Шерлок.

– Убийство было непреднамеренным, – сообщил Джону Джек. – Они, наверное, попытались извлечь натрий и хлорид, пока не поняли, что есть более удобный источник.

– Кто они? – требовательно спросил Джон.

– Не очень приятные… люди. В первый раз они убили случайно, но если их не остановить, они продолжат убивать. Если они сбегут и расскажут остальным…

– Да, да, все как обычно, –нетерпеливо перебил его Шерлок. – Однако если им удалось собрать надежный работающий диффузор…

– Я либо уничтожу его, либо заберу с собой в Кардифф, – перебил его в свою очередь Джек.

– Я даже представить не могу, о чем вы разговариваете, – раздраженно сказал Джон.

– Пришельцы Джон, – все также нетерпеливо объяснил Шерлок. – Даже ты уже должен был это понять.

Он остановил машину, и они с Джеком выскочили наружу и помчались к заводу, а Джонпостарался не отстать от них.

– Пришельцы ‒ это контрабандисты из Европы? – с надеждой спросил Джон.

– Из гораздо более далеких краев, – отозвался Шерлок.

– Ты не знаешь, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца, но веришь в пришельцев? – спросил Джон, потере переносицу.

– Я верю в то, что вижу, Джон.

Джон повернулся к Джеку в поисках поддержки, но тот не смотрел на него, доставая старинного вида револьвер. Шерлок открыл дверь, и Джон быстро вытащил свой зиг-зауэр. Заметив это, Джек кивнул ему, впервые за время их недолгого знакомства выглядя настоящим военным. Шерлок, от внимания которого не укрылся их безмолвный диалог, почти оскорбился. Джон хотел было остановить друга, собиравшегося войти в здание первым, но за него это сделал Джек, быстро переступив через порог. Шерлок яростно взглянул на него, но ему ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним, еще не осознавая, что именно на это и рассчитывали Джек и Джон, прикрывавший его. Джон понимал, что Шерлок догадается, что его провели, но надеялся, что это произойдет уже после того, как они разберутся с этим делом.

Внутри завода одна группа людей переставляла ящики, а вторая, не такая многочисленная, сидела в углу. У погрузочной площадки стояло два металлических прибора, один большой, другой поменьше, который окружили пять странных… существ. Никакое другое слово не приходило на ум Джону, смотревшему на них. У каждого из существ было по две руки, по две ноги и по одной голове, и это было единственным, что роднило их с людьми и регистрировалось взглядом Джона, оставаясь в сознании. Остальное было размыто ине задерживалось в памяти. Джону показалось, что они голубые и имеют щупальца, но затем Джек шагнул вперед, и разглядывать странных созданий стало некогда.

– Точвуд, никому не двигаться! – крикнул Джек, и вокруг воцарился хаос.

В помещении раздались вопли и выстрелы, никто не гнушался ударами, и Джон точно видел воплощенную в реальность научную фантастику в виде лазерных пистолетов, что он решил обдумать намного позже. Джек кричал что-то о нарушении соглашений и тенях, что заставило существ быстро скрыться в большом металлическом приборе, оказавшемся космическим кораблем. Шерлок ринулся вперед, когда тот поднялся в воздух – именно так Джон понял, что это корабль, и решил, что не будет называть его звездолетом, – и успел отсоединить от него прибор поменьше. А потом к заводу подъехали два черных фургона и лимузин. Военные, форму и эмблему которых Джоне не опознал, задержали и согнали людей с завода в фургоны, пока глава команды спорил с Джеком относительно юрисдикции.

– ЮНИТ, Майкрофт? – риторически спросил Джек вышедшего из лимузина Майкрофта. – Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

– Не верю, – откликнулся Майкрофт. – Они были под рукой и обычно не задают много вопросов. Как ты, Джек?

– Хорошо, спасибо, что спросил. В отличие от твоего брата, который никогда об этом не спрашивает, – улыбнувшись Шерлоку, сказал Джек.

Тот проигнорировал его, изучая странный прибор, оставленный, хоть не и по своей воле, пришельцами.

– Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что происходит? – спросил Джон.

– Пойдем выпьем, и я тебе все расскажу, – откликнулся Джек.

– Нет! – хором сказали Майкрофт и Шерлок.

– Я просто предложил, – поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, Джек под одинаково негодующими взглядами Холмсов.

‒ Может, нам лучше поехать ко мне? ‒ сказал Майкрофт. ‒ Думаю, Джон не успокоится, пока не получит объяснение тому, что случилось, а Шерлок все равно не оторвется от прибора, пока не поймет, как он работает.

‒ После чего я заберу его в Кардифф, ‒ подчеркнул Джек. ‒ Ты знаешь правила, Шерлок.

Джона позабавило, что Шерлок кивнул и не стал спорить, несмотря на явное желание возразить Джеку. Он лишь потребовал, чтобы Джон помог ему погрузить прибор в «Рендж Ровер» и покорно поехал вслед за лимузином Майкрофта.

‒ Шерлок сказал, что ты служил в Афганистане, ‒ произнес Джек, садясь рядом с Джоном, пока Майкрофт наливал всем напитки, а Шерлок возился с прибором.

‒ Правда? ‒ озадаченно уточнил Джон.

‒ Ладно, это был Майкрофт, ‒ признался Джек усмехнувшись. ‒ Мне практически приходится угрожать Шерлоку, чтобы выудить из него что-нибудь. Давненько я не бывал в Афганистане.

Майкрофт многозначительно кашлянул и подал Джеку стакан воды, а Джону ‒ виски.

‒ Инопланетяне? ‒ спросил Джон, нарушая воцарившуюся в комнате тишину.

‒ Вы неплохо справились с первым контактом, док, ‒ сказал Джек. ‒ Даже не вздрогнули.

‒ Это было самое странное, с чем мне приходилось сталкиваться в жизни.

‒ Однако Джон умеет отлично справляться с неожиданными ситуациями, ‒ вставил Майкрофт.

‒ Ну, жизнь с Шерлоком приучает и не к такому, ‒ сказал Джон, и Шерлок фыркнул: значит, он все же прислушивался к их разговору, а не был всецело погружен в изучение прибора, как казалось со стороны. ‒ Как так получилось, что Шерлок знает об инопланетянах, но не знает строение Солнечной системы?

‒ Солнечная система ‒ скучная вещь, ‒ ответил Шерлок. ‒ Как только Джек заверил меня в том, что жизнь в ней есть только на нашей планете, я перестал интересоваться.

‒ Логично. И добавляет ко всем моим вопросам еще один: «Какого черта?».

‒ Спрашивай, Джон, ‒ сказал Джек. ‒ Уверен, Майкрофт уже обеспечил тебя высшим уровнем доступа к секретной информации, которую ты хочешь узнать.

‒ В пределах моих полномочий, остальное ‒ твоя епархия, ‒ кисло ответил Майкрофт.

‒ Уверен, Она согласится, что в этом случае доктору Ватсону можно доверять.

‒ Она значит Она сама?

‒ Да, именно та, о ком ты думаешь, ‒ встрял Шерлок. ‒ Ты же понимаешь, что мой брат не мог добиться такого влияния во дворце самостоятельно.

‒ Конечно мог и добился, ‒ укоризненно сказал Джек. ‒ Не ссорься с братом.

‒ Возвращаясь к теме инопланетян: они часто к нам прилетают? Как много? Люди в черном существуют?

‒ Естественно нет, американцам еще далеко до такого уровня, хотя я не отказался бы от Уилла Смита и Томми Ли Джонса…

‒ Джек… ‒ страдальчески вздохнул Майкрофт.

Джек улыбнулся без тени раскаянья и продолжил:

‒ Земля лишь одна из миллионов планет с разумной жизнью. Просто она еще не обладает достаточно развитыми технологиями, чтобы отправиться в космос и встретиться с другими расами, но уже привлекает к себе внимание. Торчвуд и некоторые другие организации занимаются тем, что разбираются с последствиями этого нежелательного внимания. Интерес безобидных рас разрешается и поощряется, но их существование поддерживается в секрете.

‒ Почему? Человечество уже давно хочет выяснить, одиноки мы во вселенной или нет.

‒ Большинство людей не такие рассудительные, как ты, Джон, ‒ сказал Майкрофт, ‒ а учитывая текущую политическую ситуацию, мы не можем позволить себе широкомасштабную панику.

‒ Люди забивают себе головы дурацкими идеями о том, что все пришельцы либо жестокие завоеватели, либо злокозненные боги, ‒ презрительно произнес Шерлок. ‒ Они и не думают о том, что инопланетяне могут быть такими же мелочными и неинтересными, как они сами.

С этими словами Шерлок дернул за один из кабелей прибора, надеясь разобрать его.

‒ Эй, полегче, ‒ воскликнул Джек, отставляя стакан и вскакиваяна ноги. ‒ Это же основной энергетический кабель.

‒ Мне отлично это известно.

‒ Ты отключил его от второго входа? ‒ спросил Джек, когда по боку прибора пробежала искра. ‒ Шерлок!

Он выхватил кабель из рук Шерлока как раз в тот момент, когда в комнате раздался громкий треск, затем всех ослепила яркая вспышка, и электрический разряд ударил Джека прямо в грудь. Вскрикнув, Джек упал на пол.

‒ Что, Шерлок, опять? ‒ посетовал Майкрофт.

Джон подбежал к Джеку, но не был уверен, безопасно ли до него дотрагиваться. Шерлок не сомневался: он сделал что-то с прибором и опустился на колени рядом с Джеком. Джон последовал его примеру и пощупал пульс Джека.

‒ Пульса нет, ‒ мрачно констатировал он и начал делать искусственное дыхание.

‒ Не надо, Джон, ‒ резко сказал Шерлок.

‒ Если мы запустим его сердце, то все будет хорошо.

‒ Это пустая трата времени, ‒ к ужасу Джона ответил Шерлок.

‒ Ничего подобного!

‒ Мой брат пытается сказать, ‒ вмешался Майкрофт, ‒ что Джек не мертв и через минуту придет в себя. Это противоречит всему, чему тебя учили Джон, но, уверяю, с Джеком все в порядке.

‒ Вы оба спятили? Он не дышит, какое тут в порядке?

‒ Поверь мне, Джон.

Внезапно Джон услышал, как Джек резко вдохнул и сел.

‒ Господи, ‒ прошептал Джон.

‒ Нет, даже близко не стоял, ‒ пошутил Джек, и Шерлок помог ему встать на ноги. ‒ Теперь послушай меня, Шерлок… ‒ сурово начал он.

‒ У меня все было под контролем, ‒ возмутился Шерлок. ‒ Во всем виноват твой героизм.

‒ Какого черта только что произошло? ‒ спросил Джон, все еще стоявший на коленях на полу.

‒ Джек удивительно прочный, ‒ предлагая Джону руку, ответил Майкрофт.

‒ Бессмыслица какая-то, ‒ сказал Джон.

По тому, что он принял помощь Майкрофта, чтобы поняться, можно было заключить: Джон в сильном шоке.

‒ Ничего, я тоже так считаю, а ведь мне приходится с этим жить, ‒ успокоил его Джек.

‒ Как можно ожить после такого электрического разряда? У тебя же не было пульса.

‒ Я не знаю, как это работает, ‒ признался Джек. ‒ Мне бывает больно, но я не умираю. Раны на мне заживают очень быстро, а когда мое сердце начинает биться после того, как остановилось, это бывает очень больно, но мертвым я не остаюсь. Ничего, можешь психовать, сколько хочешь, ‒ видел бы ты Шерлока, когда он первый раз с этим столкнулся.

‒ Воскрешение меня никогда не интересовало, ‒ сказал Шерлок.

‒ До того, как ты увидел, как оживает Джек, ‒ поправил его Майкрофт. ‒ Хотя сначала тебе пришлось убедиться, что это не галлюцинации от наркотиков.

‒ Твоя реакция была ничуть не лучше, Майкрофт, ‒ сказал Джек.

‒ Мне тогда было всего десять.

‒ Сколько лет вы знакомы? ‒ спросил Джон. ‒ Хотя нет, забудьте, лучше скажи, сколько тебе лет, Джек.

‒ Он старше, чем выглядит. И чем когда-либо признается, ‒ ответил Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на Холмсов и Джека, пытаясь понять, не стал ли он жертвой изощренного розыгрыша или эксперимента со стороны Шерлока ‒ от него всякого можно было ожидать.

Однако у него имелось доказательство того,что это не шутка ‒ у Джека действительно не было пульса. Конечно, еще оставалась версия эксперимента Шерлока, но Джон не мог представить, что Майкрофт согласился бы помочь провести его. К тому же, хотя оба брата были относительно спокойны, когда Джек упал замертво, в их глазах был отчетливое беспокойство, говорящее о том, что они давно и хорошо знали Джека. Интересно, насколько давно и хорошо? Джон решил, что потом попытается выяснить это.

‒ Подожди, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал «Шерлок, опять»? ‒ пришло вдруг в голову Джону.

‒ Это был не первый раз, когда Джек погиб из-за выходок Шерлока.

‒ Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт, ‒ сказал Джек, ‒ он же не специально. Ну, во всяком случае, не всегда специально, ‒ улыбнулся Джек, но Джона было нехорошее чувство, что он вовсе не шутил. ‒ Я зверски хочу есть. У тебя найдется перекусить, Майкрофт?

‒ Да, на кухне есть все для легкого ужина.

‒ Отлично. Могу я позаимствовать у тебя рубашку? Эта безнадежно испорчена, и я не хочу, чтобы Янто опять меня отчитывал.

Джон посмотрел на выжженное пятно на рубашке Джека ‒еще одно доказательство того, что ему ничего не причудилось.

‒ В Розовой комнате еще хранится часть твоих вещей, ‒ сказал Майкрофт.

‒ У тебя остались вопросы, ‒ сказал Шерлок, когда Майкрофт вышел вслед за Джеком из комнаты.

‒ Естественно есть. Мне стоит их задавать?

‒ Ты спрашиваешь, отвечу ли я? Зависит от того, насколько глупыми они будут, ‒ откликнулся Шерлок, вновьповорачиваясь к прибору.

‒ Тебе на сегодня не достаточно проблем? И нет, это не считается вопросом. Майкрофт умеет готовить?

‒ Разумеется. Подожди, ты еще не видел, что он понимает под легким ужином, ‒ проворчал Шерлок. ‒ Если он приготовит меньше, чем четыре блюда, я буду очень удивлен. Надеюсь, остальные твои вопросы более умные.

‒ Этот Торчвуд, о котором говорил Джек, он имеет какое-то отношение к атаке террористов в Кэнери-Ворф и галлюцинациям в прошлом году? Это были инопланетяне?

‒ Хорошая теория, ‒ похвалил Шерлок. ‒ Само собой, это сразу было очевидным, но и у тебя не заняло много времени догадаться.

‒ Где Джек служил?

У Джона появились кое-какие мысли о том, почему Джек так любит атрибутику Второй мировой войны.

‒ Правильным вопросом будет: «Где он не служил?»

‒ Значит, звание капитана…

‒ …им честно заслужено, да. По крайней мере, во второй раз. У него была долгая и насыщенная жизнь, о которой он тебе всего не расскажет. Его самая большая слабость ‒ тщеславие.

‒ Когда ты с ним познакомился?

‒ Я знаю его всю жизнь.

Дальнейшие расспросы были прерваны Джеком, просунувшим голову в комнату.

‒ Мы поедим на кухне, ‒ сказал он. ‒ Я отговорил Майкрофта от сервировки стола.

Вопреки предсказанию Шерлока ужин состоял всего из трех блюд и был невероятно хорош, от супа и хлеба с хрустящей корочкой до итонского десерта*, за который Майкрофт извинился, поскольку приготовил его на скорую руку. Джону он понравился лишь чуть меньше, чем Джеку, который буквально проглотил его за один присест.

‒ И когда у тебя появилась эта неспособность оставаться мертвым? ‒ спросил Джон Джека, когда они вернулись в комнату, чтобы выпить кофе.

‒ Я путешествовал тогда с друзьями ‒ кажется, что это было вечность назад. Мы попали в небольшую переделку, и меня застрелили. Когда я очнулся, то обнаружил, что моих друзей поблизости нет. Полагаю, они сочли меня мертвым. Черт, да я сам думал, что умер. Я отправился на их поиски, оказался в Кардиффе, а потом узнал, что никак не могу изжить привычку оживать.

‒ Я так понимаю, это короткая версия, ‒ сказал Джон, и Джек широко улыбнулся. ‒ А когда ты встретил Майкрофта и Шерлока.

‒ Когда они были крошечными, очень громкими и порядком скользкими.

‒ Спасибо за картину, которую никто из нас не хотел представлять, ‒ поморщился Майкрофт.

‒ Ты был очаровательным, ‒ отозвался Джек. ‒ С огромными глазами, в которых уже была вся мудрость мира.

‒ Ты говоришь прямо как гордый родитель, ‒ усмехнулся Джон.

‒ Наконец-то, Джон, ‒ сказал Шерлок. ‒ У тебя были все подсказки, и я рассчитывал, что ты догадаешься об этом намного раньше.

‒ Думаю, Джон просто пошутил, ‒ заметил Майкрофт, и Джон озадаченно посмотрел на Шерлока.

‒ Ну же, Джон, у тебя достаточно информации, чтобы сделать нужные выводы.

‒ Будет тебе, Шерлок, ‒ укорил Майкрофт, ‒ ты несправедлив к Джону. Учитывая внешность Джека, мысль о том, что он наш отец, самая последняя, какая только могла прийти в голову Джону.

‒ И зря. Он наблюдательнее многих людей, его врачебная и военная карьера тому свидетельство. А Джек не особо скрывал это, общаясь с нами так, что даже ребенок понял бы.

‒ Дети замечают множество вещей, которые взрослые считают невозможными. Мы росли с Джеком и получили уникальную возможность видеть истину даже в самых странныхиневероятных ситуациях, ‒ сказал Майкрофт.

‒ Не будь таким напыщенным уродом.

‒ Ты их отец? ‒ спросил шокированный Джон, пока Майкрофт и Шерлок препирались.

‒ Да, за все мои грехи.

‒ Но у них материнская фамилия, так?

‒ Я должен был дать им имена и фамилию, никак не связанные со мной, поэтому я выбрал имена из книги, которую любил читать один мой друг. Чего я точно не ожидал, так это что они будут так похожи на своих литературных тезок, ‒ покачал головой Джек.

‒ Ты, кстати, до сих пор не рассказал нам об этой книге, ‒ сказал Шерлок, отвлекаясь от соревнования «кто кого пересмотрит» с Майкрофтом.

‒ Я же предупредил: спойлеры. К тому же мой друг обладает способностью переворачивать все вверх дном.

‒ Этот твой доктор, ‒ нахмурился Шерлок.

‒ А теперь и у тебя есть свой доктор, который составляет тебе компанию в твоих приключениях, ‒ лукаво сказал Джек. ‒ Он всегда заставлял Майкрофта быть доктором, когда они в играли в детстве.

‒ Это объясняет его пальто, ‒ рассмеялся Джон.

‒ И, как ни странно, костюмы Майкрофта.

‒ А что насчет их мамы?

‒ Тоже недалеко, ‒ уклончиво ответил Джек. ‒ Ты неплохо держишься.

‒ Вообще-то нет, но, хоть Шерлок и любит на мне экспериментировать, я ему по большей части доверяю, поэтому я пока что поверю доказательствам, а потом буду сходить с ума.

‒ Нет, не будешь, ‒ небрежно бросил Шерлок и сказал Джеку: ‒ Джон устойчив ко всему и легко приспосабливаетсяк новому.

‒ Не настолько легко, ‒ возразил Джон. ‒ Я только что обнаружил, что инопланетяне реальны и что существует человек, который не может умереть. Он работает на суперсекретную организацию и является отцом моего лучшего друга и его брата, хотя выглядит в лучшем случае как их молодой дядя. Мне необходима чашка чая. Я сам, ‒ сказал он Майкрофту. ‒ Мне нужно уложить это в голове.

‒ Просто для сведения: когда мы говорили о мамочке… ‒ начал было Шерлок, но Джон энергично перебил:

‒ Нет! Не надо…

 

____

* Итонский десерт (Eton mess) – традиционный десерт, который готовится из свежей клубники, меренги и сливок.

 

 


End file.
